


Santé

by Garance



Series: Pokeshot [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Wally a de sérieux problème de santé, Brendan est là pour lui.





	Santé

Santé

 

Wally n'avait jamais été très puissant, sa santé était déplorable, et il était très fragile. Mais il était devenu beaucoup plus fort aux côtés de Brendan. 

 

Ensemble, ils avaient combattu, discuté, gagné, s'étaient affronté... Bref, Wally considérait Brendan comme un exemple, un modèle, le genre de personnes à suivre parce qu'elles pourraient toujours gagner.

 

Wally était devenu ce qu'il était en ce moment grâce à Brendan, ça, jamais il ne l'oublierait, pas même pour un million de pokédollars. 

 

Brendan considérait Wally comme un petit frère, la personne à toujours surveiller, non pas pour les bêtises qu'il pourrait faire, mais pour les progrès qu'il fera.

 

Il avait toujours sû que ce petit irait loin, et il avait eu raison. Certes, il était le seul à être devenu maître, mais si Wally avait tenté, alors le garçon aux cheveux verts aurait pris sa place, sans aucun problème. 

 

Grâce à son père, Brendan pouvait parler avec toutes les célébrités de Hoenn, mais la seule personne qui lui faisait vraiment de l'effet et qui lui donnait envie d'être plus fort était Wally. 

 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce petit gars lui avait tapé dans l'œil, même ses Pokémons étaient d'accord avec lui, Wally était le plus fort des garçons souffrant d'une maladie. 

 

Malgré ses problèmes de santé, Wally continuait d'avancer et de se battre, c'est ce qui poussait Brendan à faire de même. 

 

Mais un jour, la santé de Wally changea du tout au tout, il fut obligé d'aller au l'hôpital. Quand il appris ça, Brendan y alla directement, sans se poser de questions, son ami n'allait pas mourir sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose.

 

''Hey Wally.'' Brendan commença 

''Brendan...'' Wally murmura

''Chut, tu n'es pas en état de parler.'' 

''Reste avec moi...''

''Pour toujours, je te suivrai toujours partout, où que tu ailles...''

 

Wally survécu et Brendan pu rester avec lui pour l'éternité... 

 

Fin


End file.
